


Learning a little of the future

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Kara and Lena learn a little bit about their future. Supercorp. Supercorp kid. Kahlan Alexandra Danvers.





	Learning a little of the future

Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were best friends, but they were even more than that, they loved each other more than they each understood. When they were together could make any part of their days better, even in the worst of times. And one of those times was now. Kara had finally told Lena that she was Supergirl a few weeks before. Lena of course knew already and didn’t have any hard feelings toward her, but then this new Supergirl showed up and Lena had to tell Kara that she had kept a part of the Harun-El. Which meant a discussion about what else Lena was hiding, which lead to another discussion about trusting each other. Lena and Kara had fought about it for most of the day that week, but at the end of the day they realized that if the first lie, of Kara’s identity, hadn’t been then there they wouldn’t be having this fight now. Because Lena would have trusted Kara and Kara would have trusted Lena.

Kara and Lena had understood that no matter how much they were upset that the other had been keeping secrets, they needed to get rid of this other Supergirl before she became a problem and that is what they did. One day the other Supergirl came flying in to National City to hunt down Kara and kill her. And Kara took the Harun-El and got rid of the Supergirl before she could become a problem like the Graves siblings, the Agent of Liberty, or Lena’s brother and mother. When the other Supergirl was gone, Kara and Lena flew to Argo City to give Kara’s mother the rest of the Harun-El. Kara introduced Lena to her mother and they stayed for a few days before they decided to fly back to Earth.

Today, was one of the worst days, Lex, Lillian, the Graves siblings, and the Agent of Liberty had worked together to try and kill all of the aliens including Kara. Lena had used the super-suit that she had created to go against Lex’s suit. And she even had to go against Lillian who was using another super-suit that Lex had tried to make in a hurry to help with the fight against Kara and Superman. But in the end, Lillian, Lex, the Graves brother and sister, and even the Agent of Liberty were dead by the hands of Superman, Supergirl and Lena. Superman had defeated both Agent of Liberty and Cyborg Superman, Kara had defeated the Graves siblings, and Lena had defeated her brother and mother. It took a toll on them for having to kill, none of them had wanted to do that, but they were left with no other choice when the six of them had started to attack school buses full of alien and non-alien children who were downtown for a field trip to the museum.

After that everyone realized that maybe having aliens wasn’t a bad thing, if normal humans would attack innocent people, alien and non-aliens, what prevented them from attacking them for no reason. Kara and Clark had made announcements to the world as Superman and Supergirl, that the world needed to work together to protect the people from alien and non-alien threats, that aliens were not the enemy, and that everyone should care about each other. And now Kara and Lena were in Kara’s apartment cuddling on the couch, not able to watch anything on the television without crying about what was going on and the deaths of Lillian and Lex Luthor, Mercy and Otis Graves, Cyborg Superman, and Ben Lockwood being talked about all over the world. Lena hadn’t stopped crying since they had left the DEO and Kara didn’t know what to do to help her.

“Lena.” Kara whispered softly into Lena’s ear after she kissed her forehead.

“I’m okay.” Lena whispered back.

“Lena…It’s okay to not be okay.”

“I…I just don’t know how to process this.”

“I know and I’ll be by your side, while we figure it out. We saved so many lives today.”

“I know we did. It was the right thing to do. We had to kill them, but doesn’t it make me just as bad as them?”

“No. Absolutely not. Lena you only did what you needed to do in order to save hundred of thousands of lives across Earth, but you also saved hundreds of children who were just being children and going to the museum.”

“I…I know.”

“You saved lives, they tried to take them. You are nothing like them.”

“Neither are you. I know that you are having a hard time with having to make the choice that you did too.”

“We did what we needed to do and it will be hard to understand what we had to do. But we have each other and that is something that we need to remember.”

“Kara. I killed them.”

“I know. Lena and I wish that it didn’t have to be you to do it. But they were trying to kill a lot of people and if we didn’t do what we did they would have killed them all.”

“This is hard.”

“I know. It’s hard for me to. I swore to myself that I would never kill someone, that I would always look for another way, but Lena they didn’t give us a choice and as much as I hate it we did what we needed to do.”

Lena didn’t reply to Kara, she just buried her face in to the crook of Kara’s neck, wanting to forget everything and take comfort from her best friend. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena letting her cry, Kara too cried in to Lena’s hair; they both understood just how hard it was to do what they had done and just being in each other’s arms was giving them both the comfort that they needed. They knew that the others were giving them some time to work through what they were feeling, but they also knew that the others wanted to help them. Kara and Lena both just wanted to be alone with each other, after everything that they had been through they realized they just wanted their best friend and had pushed the others away. Clark understood, he just wanted to be with Lois. J’onn just wanted to be with Alex and Kara. So Alex was with him at the DEO wanting to make sure that he was okay and taking care of any DEO business that they had with Brainy’s help. They all understood just wanting so be with the people that the loved.

Kara and Lena had never talked about the reason that they both were together, cuddled on the couch, taking comfort from each other. But they knew that their lives had changed completely and they knew that they needed each other. They knew that something had changed between them during all of this time that they spent together coming up with ideas of how to handle the Graves siblings, Lena’s mother and brother, Cyborg Superman, and Ben Lockwood. They spent almost all of their time together and they had come to the point that Lena was even spending the night most nights with Kara.

“Kara.” Lena whispered.

“Yes.” Kara whispered back against Lena’s head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“I’ve loved you for a long time too.”

“I thought that Mon-El was the other part of me, but we never quite understood each other. Our relationship was toxic. I always felt that that relationship was a bad idea. And I’m sorry it took him coming back for me to realize it.”

“And my relationship with James was out of wanting someone to understand me. But James and I were too toxic too. He still had issues with me being a Luthor and related to Lex. We were never going to last.”

Kara took a deep breath, just holding on to Lena, breathing in her scent, never wanting to let her go. Lena was doing the same, hugging Kara as close as she could get, burying her head as close as she could get to Kara. There was suddenly a knock at the door; Kara and Lena reluctantly pulled away from each other.

“Who is it?” Lena asked softly.

“It’s Alex, J’onn, Brainy, Eliza, Lois, and Clark.” Kara said as she lifted her glasses to x-ray vision the door.

“Okay.”

“You can come in.” Kara said loudly, knowing that Clark would hear her, though she did not move from her spot holding on to Lena.

“Sorry to intrude, but we just wanted to have dinner with you guys.” Eliza said as she raised her hands that had bags from Kara’s favorite Chinese place. J’onn and Clark had bags of food too.

“We even brought you Big Belly Burger Lena.” Alex said as she raised a couple of bags up that she was holding.

“That was very thoughtful of you Alex. But how did you know that I love that place?” Lena asked.

“Kara talks about everything you love. So she might have let it slip.”

“I have never had this Big Belly Burger.” Brainy stated.

“We’ll you get to now.” Lena said as she and Kara detangled from each other to join the others to eat.

“Lena…Can I talk to you for a second?” Clark asked as he motioned for her to step to the side with him.

“Sure.” Lena said as she and Clark moved to the side of the kitchen.

“I…I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For ever believing you were just a Luthor. You are so good. And I am sorry that I ever thought that you weren’t. And I would like to welcome you to the family. Though this family is a little crazy.”

“How? Did?”

“I’ve never seen Kara as happy as when she is with you. I know that the two of you just talked about it, but I wanted to be the first to welcome you.”

“Thank you, Clark, it means a lot to me that your welcoming me, especially after everything that my brother has done to you.”

“Just remember that it was your brother and not you who did those things. I know that you have felt that you must make up for your family, but you are not them and you shouldn’t feel the need to do what they could not.”

Lena couldn’t speak, she knew that what Clark was saying was the reason she had pushed people away and tried to do exactly what he said. Clark put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, when he noticed that a few tears were falling down her face. He gently brushed the tears away and pulled her into a hug wanting to prove to her that he was now someone that she could count on.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked as she approached them as Clark pulled away.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Lena said as she wiped away at the tears.

“I was just welcoming Lena to the family.” Clark said to Kara.

“Thank you.” Kara said with a wide smile.

“Come eat you guys.” Alex said not wanting this to turn in to a mushy fest, she had to maintain her bad-ass exterior, even though she wanted to cry for both Kara and Lena. She knew that neither had wanted to do what they needed to, but in the end they did the right thing.

“I want to propose a toast.” Eliza said when everyone was finally sitting around the table. Everyone raised their glasses, and Eliza continued, “To new members of our family, to the old, and to those who will one day join. I know that the past few weeks have been hard on a lot of us. But we need to remember that we have each other and no matter what this family fight for each other. To family.”

“To family.” Everyone repeated before clinking glasses with those around them and then taking a sip.

“Here Brainy.” Lena said as she handed him a wrapped-up hamburger.

“Don’t forget to unwrap it.” Kara added quickly before Brainy lifted it to his mouth.

“Right.” Brainy replied before un-wrapping the hamburger and took a bite. “This is delicious.”

“There’s a reason I own it.” Lena said as she took a bite of a hamburger herself.

“What you own it?!” Alex exclaimed surprised.

“Yes. I bought the company from the owner who wanted to retire and spend time with his grandkids.”

“That’s was very kind of you.” Lois said as she handed Kara three boxes of potstickers.

“I use to love his restaurant when I was a kid, Lex used to take me when he visited. Lillian always said that eating there would only make me fat and un-loveable.” Lena said without thinking and then looked pained to think about them. Kara took her hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologies for Lena.” J’onn said as he read her mind to see what she was thinking about and it wasn’t good thoughts. It was thoughts of how she was treated and how she felt for having to kill them even though they treated her so badly.

Everyone went back to eating and making small talk, when dinner was finished Brainy and J’onn decided to go back to the DEO to help with some of the work there. Lois and Clark headed back to Metropolis to finished up some of their work there. Leaving Lena, Eliza, Alex, and Kara in Kara’s apartment. Once they cleaned up they decided to watch a movie. Alex and Eliza took the chairs, while Kara and Lena took the couch.

Suddenly there was a sound like something was coming out of the sky, Kara, J’onn, and Clark were up and looking out the window to see what was going on. They all watched as whatever was coming out of the sky crashed in the alley nearby.

“I’m going to see what is going on.” Kara stated as she quickly changed into her super suit.

“I’ll go with you.” J’onn said as he transformed into his Martian self.

“I’m going too.” Clark stated as he too quickly changed.

“We’ll be fine here. Go.” Eliza said knowing that they were worried about leaving them alone.

Kara, J’onn, and Clark took off from Kara’s balcony heading in the direction of the crash. When they got there they found a little girl, unconscious. Clark did a quick x-ray to see if anything was broken or if she was an alien.

“She’s human, but there is nothing broken.” Clark stated wondering how the little girl didn’t have a broken bone.

“She’s thinking of her parents.” J’onn said as he read her mind.

“She kind of looks like Lena, but with my hair color.” Kara said as she studied the teens face.

“Let’s take her back to the DEO. We’ll have the others meet us there.” J’onn said as he picked the girl up and headed for the DEO.

“I’ll let the others know to meet at the DEO.” Clark said as he flew back to Kara’s apartment.

Kara, J’onn, and the girl had only been at the DEO for ten minutes when a ruckus started coming up the stairs to the med-bay. Kara immediately listened for Lena’s heartbeat, she couldn’t hear her speaking, and she wanted to make sure that she had come as well. Kara sighed at hearing the familiar beat, strong and steady. Then everyone was coming through the door into the med-bay to see who had fallen from the sky.

“She looks to be about five or six.” Eliza said she started to check the girl over.

“Does anyone else think she looks like Lena and Kara?” Alex asked as she helped her mother.

“She is their daughter.” Brainy stated like everyone should know it.

“What?!” Alex almost shouted.

“She is half human, half Kryptonian. She is their daughter. I have done the math.”

“But how?” Lena asked.

“Kryptonian breeding pod.” Clark said.

“How do you know about Kryptonian breeding pods?” Kara asked.

“There’s one in the fortress. I looked up all the information about it.”

“So she’s Kara and my daughter?” Lena asked still trying to take the information in.

“I am 99.78% sure that she is your and Kara’s daughter.” Brainy stated.

“She’s waking up.” Eliza said as the little girl started to move around on the bed.

Soon the little girl was looking around her, when she spotted both Kara and Lena she shouted, “Mommies!”, with her arms open wide for a hug. Lena immediately moved forward and wrapped her arms around the little girl, who snuggled into her. Kara though stood frozen till Alex pushed her forward and she moved to engulf both Lena and the little girl.

“Sweetheart. What are you doing here?” Lena asked softly as she made the little girl look at her.

“What do you mean?” The little girl asked.

“Do we look a little different from your mommies?” Kara asked.

“You do look a little younger. Did I time travel?”

“Just a little. Do you remember what you were doing that made you time travel?”

“This bad man from Uncle Barry’s world came to our Earth. He’s called Spin. He makes all your fears come true. But Mommy was beating him, when I tried to help I suddenly ended up here. That’s all I remember.”

“It’s okay. But I’m sure we’ve had a conversation about helping Mommy.” Lena stated with a tiny disapproving look at the little girl.

“Sorry Mummy. You did make me promise to not do that, but I wanted to help Mommy.” The little girl said softly bowing her head a little.

“I know that you want to help Mommy, but remember that I can’t lose you either.”

“Sorry Mummy and Mommy. I know that I’m supposed to be careful and not let people see me use my powers.”

Lena didn’t reply she just held her a little closer before asking the one question that none of them had asked yet, “What is your name?”

“Kahlan Alexandra Danvers. Kahlan because it was your favorite female character from those books you love to read Mummy. And Alexandra after Auntie Alex.”

“It’s a beautiful name.” J’onn said with a smile.

“Thanks Grandpa J’onn.” Kahlan said with a wide smile.

“So how do we get you back to your time? I’m sure everyone is worried about you.” Alex stated.

“I can help with that.” A voice said from behind them.

“Barry?” Kara said as they all turned to the voice.

“Hey Kara. Everyone.” Barry said.

“How do we know it’s the real him?” Lena asked worried.

“Your future self, thought that you wouldn’t trust me, so…” Barry said as he stepped in to Lena’s personal space and then whispered something in her ear, “Your middle name is Kieran. You were born in Ireland.” And then he back away from her, she looked at him surprised. “You wanted to make sure that you knew that I was the real deal. You knew you wouldn’t hand your daughter off to someone you didn’t know.”

“Uncle Barry!” Kahlan said as she floated to him quickly.

“Hey there kiddo.” Barry said to Kahlan.

“Is Spin taken care of?” Lena asked she wasn’t going to let her daughter go back to the future unless she knew that everything was handled.

“He’s in the pipeline on my Earth. He won’t be a problem.” Barry said before asking Kahlan, are you ready to go home?”

“But what about Mommies?” Kahlan asked as she hugged Barry.

“They are there and they are waiting for you to come home.”

“But Mommies are here.”

“These might be your Mommies, but don’t you want to meet Luka?”

“Luka finally came!”

“What does that mean? Who’s Luka?” Kara asked, both she and Lena looked confused.

“It means you have another child named Luka.” Eliza said with a smile at the confused look on Kara and Lena’s faces.

“Oh.” Lena squeaked out.

“Congrats.” Brainy stated.

“Sorry. I wasn’t supposed to tell you about Luka, but I knew it would be the only way to get her to come home with me.” Barry said as he rubbed the back of his neck looking a little guilty.

“Let go Uncle Barry! I want to meet Luka! I’m going to be the best big sister!” Kahlan excitedly claimed.

“Say goodbye Kahlan.” Barry said as he handed Kahlan to Lena, who gave her a hug and a kiss and said goodbye. Kahlan was passed around the room and even got a goodbye from Uncle Brainy, who had no idea that he would be known by the little one. “She’ll be here in a few years. See you guys.” Barry quickly took off with a giggling Kahlan who held on tight.

“I miss her already.” Lena said sadly.

“Like Barry said, ‘She’ll be here in a few years.’ You don’t have to worry about the type of mother you would be, Lena. She loves you.” Kara said knowing that Lena was worried that if she would have children would think of her like she thought of her mother.

“She loves us both.” Lena said back.

“You guys are going to be great parents.” Eliza said.

“I hope so.”

“Come on let’s go watch a movie.” Kara said to everyone.

“We should be heading back to Metropolis.” Clark said, he knew that Kara and Lena needed some time to process what they just learned and talk about the relationship that they hadn’t really talked about yet.

“Clark’s right. I need to finish my report and he needs to check over the city.” Lois said as she and Clark headed for the balcony.

“Have a good night guys.” Kara said as she and the others watched Clark pick up Lois and fly away.

“I’m going to go back to Alex’s place and go to bed. I’m too old to be up this late.” Eliza said noticing the look that Lena was giving Kara. Eliza hugged Lena and then Kara and told them, “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“It is late. I’ll go home with you Mom. We’ll both see you guys tomorrow.” Alex said as she hugged Kara and then Lena.

“I have some work to do here.” J’onn said as he headed for the monitors.

“I’ll help you.” Brainy said as he followed J’onn.

“I guess it’s just the two of us then.” Kara said as she looked at Lena.

“I guess so. Up, up, and away Supergirl.” Lena said and then Kara picked her up and they were headed to Kara’s apartment.

Once they arrived at Kara’s apartment, they changed in to their sleeping clothes, and then settled on the couch. Kara put on a movie, but they weren’t really paying attention to the movie. Lena was sitting in between Kara’s legs, leaning back against her and Kara had her arms wrapped around her.

“So are we going to talk?” Lena asked as she turned her head to bury her face in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“I think that we should. But I think we both know where this is going.” Kara said as she kissed Lena’s forehead.

“I have loved you for a very long time Kara.”

“And I have love you for a long time too. I wish we would have told each other this a long time ago.” Kara said as she kissed Lena’s cheek and then softly on the lips.

“I was afraid you’d only think of me as a Luthor.” Lena whispered as she kissed Kara back.

“And I was afraid that you’d hate me for being a Super and not telling you.”

“I want to make up for lost time.” Lena said as she started to kiss Kara’s neck.

“Sounds good to me.” Kara said as she moved to stand up with Lena still in her arms.

“I love you Kara.”

“I love you too Lena.”

Kara carried Lena to her room and they each proved to each other just how much they loved each other over and over. When the morning finally came, Lena and Kara were tangled in bed just wanting to be near each other. Lena kissed Kara’s shoulder as their arms wrapped around each other.

“So I know that we moved quite quickly in to this, but let’s slow down a little. Have dinner with me?” Kara said as she kissed Lena on the lips.

“I would love to have dinner with you.” Lena answered right away.

“I love you so much Lena.”

“I love you too. And for right now, we are going to stay cuddled here for at least another couple of hours. It is the weekend after all.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Kara and Lena stayed in bed for the rest of the day. The day before had been so hard and turned in to a day that brought the two of them together. And they knew what the future held for them, two children, who they couldn’t wait to meet.


End file.
